Back Together
by loverofmanybooks
Summary: When Aelin and Rowan are reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever. Please be nice. **

***Aelin's POV***

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingertips. We, Aedion and Chaol and Ren and myself, had been having the same conversation for the past hour and a half. They were trying to convince me that attacking Perranth now was the best option, even though we would be greatly outnumbered. We would lose many lives, way more than I was willing to sacrifice.

"It's the best option Aelin, why can't you see that?" Aedion implored.

"I will not throw away the lives of my people to win a pointless city and boost your ego." I shot back. "It is pointless to conquer Perranth when instead we could far more easily capture Suria and put it to good use. That way we could welcome soldiers from Wendlyn when they arrive."

"Those soldiers will not arrive," Aedion argued back. "Wendlyn is far too busy keeping Adarlan off their door step to lend us aid, and Maeve will never send aid without attaching a hefty price to it. The best option is to take Perranth, to take their best stronghold and their most valuable position in Terrasen."

Aedion had a point about Wendlyn. They were already stretched thin keeping Adarlan at bay, but I still had a card up my sleeve. Before I left, I had instructed Rowan to ask the Ashryvers for aid in fighting Adarlan. I hope he succeeded, we need all the help we can get.

If, no _when_ Rowan gets the help of the Ashryver armada, they will need a port base. And that is why we must take Suria. We needed a defendable port city to give the soldiers easy access to Terrasen and as a base of communication between our two countries.

Rowan would succeed in obtaining help from the Ashryvers, the other option was not as kind-Maeve. The very notion sent a shudder of fear thru me. The thought of being in debt to HER was petrifying, especially after the way Rowan and I left her. Even more terrifying was the thought of Rowan being near her. It made my hair stand on end to think about having left him in the proximity of her-the woman who'd been so cruel to him for centuries.

Just thinking about Rowan made my heart ache. I missed him so much, not in a romantic way, but just missing his presence. I miss the ease in which I could be myself around him; where I didn't have to watch my words or actions. I miss the way he understood how I felt without having to explain in words. I miss his silent company and the way he was always there and how he always had my back no matter what, to whatever end. I miss our silent conversations. I even miss the bantering! The constant teasing which let me know that he cared about what happened to me.

I had sent for Rowan about two months ago, right before we launched our successful assault on the tower in Rifthold. He should have been here by now. Three weeks for the message to get there, a week for it to find him, and three weeks for him to get back. I need him here. I need someone else on my side.

It wasn't like I didn't get along with Aedion, Chaol or Ren, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't confide in them like I did with Rowan. They didn't know my whole backstory or what even happened on that day, and they never would. I still trust them, but not to the extent that I did with Rowan. I trust Rowan more than I trust myself. I trust him with my life, my people, and my kingdom. He will always be there for me to turn to whenever I need him. Except for now apparently. I need someone else on my side to help me change the mind of these big headed idiots.

I was roused from my thoughts when Chaol said, "Aelin I really think you should listen to Aed-" he started as the door to the great hall was flung open.

"Your Majesty," and out of breath soldier panted. "There is a-a fae, a fae warrior at the gates demanding entrance. He says that you are expecting him."

...

***Aedion's POV***

I froze. A fae warrior, here? It must be Maeve, it had to be. A glance at Aelin was unnerving. She look positively shocked. By the gods...Aelin had been in Dorrendale; she had met the fae. If she was scared into this state then I must be prepared to defend her at all costs. And I would. I was her protector, her general, her cousin.

Just as Aelin opened her mouth to reply there was a cry, and a white hawk swooped in thru the high open window. I narrows my eyes, birds did NOT just fly into buildings. Especially not with people around. The hawk swooped for the ground and there was a flash of light. A fae stood in the bird's place. I drew my sword, a growl rising in my throat as I stepped in front of Aelin.

Soldiers rushed in to the room, surrounding him as I began to assess the intruder. He was tall about my height, with long white hair and flashing green eyes. He was of a strong build, a warrior, and by the looks of it, one with decades of experience. His eyes locked onto mine, a challenge in them as his hand moved to his sword.

I took a step forward, challenge rising in my throat, when a small hand was placed on my shoulder.

...

***Aelin's POV***

I couldn't believe I hadn't sensed him sooner. I should have been able to, with the blood oath, but I had been so wrapped up in the battle plans I hadn't felt the signs.

Rowan was here.

I stood frozen in disbelief as he swooped in in that wonderful hawk form of his. Frozen still as several dozen soldiers flooded into the hall and surrounded him, while keeping a safe distance. They had all learned to be wary of things magical and to let us, Aedion and I, take care of them. I stood frozen in wonder and pure happiness that he was finally here. Rowan. My trainer, my general, my confidant, my second, my best friend, my _carranam. _

I was shocked out of my frozen state by the challenging growl that rose in Aedion's throat. How could he consider Rowan a threat? But then, why wouldn't he? Rowan was a warrior hardened in the black pits of

Maeve's armies. He was a better warrior than my whole army combined. One to be feared.

I moved to stop Aedion. He looked at me, a slightly confused look on his face. I gave him a reassuring look, well I hope it was reassuring I probably still looked a bit dazed. With a flick of my wrist I released the guards and they spread out toward the sides of the room, giving me room to fight should I need to.

Rowan turned his piercing gaze to me as a stalked to meet him. Our eyes met and we had one of our wordless conversations. It wasn't much of a conversation, more of an evaluation of the other, assessing damage and rejoicing in the fact that the other was here.

Behind me I heard Chaol and Ren draw their swords, prepared to fight even though they wouldn't be much use against magic.

I stopped about 10 feet from Rowan, hand on my sword. Running my eyes down his figure I said in a clipped disapproving tone, "You're late."

Gods above I missed him. I missed his company and the ease of which I could be myself around him.

"Apologies my queen," Rowan said with an incline of his head. "But I had some troops to recruit." His eyes crinkled with the effort to keep from smiling.

It was the eyes that did it. The last shred of my self control dissolved and I practically flew the last 10 feet between us. Tackling him in a bear hug, laughing, I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the snow and pine scent of him.

His arms wrapped tight around me like vices. Promising to never let me go again, that we would never be separated for that long again.

"I missed you," I murmured into his chest.

"I missed you too Fireheart," he chuckled back. He pulled back slightly and looked me up and down.

"By the gods I've missed you," he said again touching our foreheads together.

I finally felt complete, whole, content. The missing part of my life was no longer missing. Rowan was here and I felt as if nothing more could go wrong. Together we were unstoppable, together we would change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had A LOT going on in school. Anyway, this one is a bit longer than the last one, which would make most of you quite happy. **

**Also thank you all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! And to MrDarcyFanatic: tradingmistakes has been made aware of her obligation to make me finish. And the story will focus on the friendship between Aelin and Rowan and the relationships between all of the other characters. **

**S/N- So, I wasn't planning on making this a multi-chapter fic. But I had a lot of other one shots planned and they will all fit into a story line, I think, so that's what I'm going to do. **

**S/N #2- Please don't be mad at tradingmistakes for not updating yet. She has been as busy as me if not more so with school stuff. Also, if you haven't read her story yet (Reunions) you really should. If you like mine, hers is like ten billion times better. **

***Aelin's POV***

After Rowan and I had finished embracing, I pulled back, raised an eyebrow and we had one of our silent conversations.

_You brought troops? _

_Well if you count our lovely friends from Mistward, then yes._

_You didn't bring them_, I said with a glare. _You wouldn't dare put them in danger. _

_Not like I had much of a choice,_ he shot back. _You don't mess with Emrys when he gets like that. _

Idiots, they were idiots. They were going to get themselves killed. When I said they were welcome as part of my household I meant it. They didn't have to earn it. I shot another glare at Rowan as I stalked out of the throne room. If they came with Rowan they would have been detained at the gates, I didn't want to be unwelcome any longer than they had to be.

...

***Rowan's POV***

I internally rolled my eyes. Stubborn as always. So hell bent on protecting everyone else, not caring if they wanted to help or if she got hurt in the process.

Not that I could blame her, I didn't want the demi-fae here anymore than she did. War was war and soldiers were needed, but Emrys and the older demi-fae wouldn't be any use in a fight and they would die needlessly. Emrys wouldn't hear of it. As soon as he heard that I was coming to Terresan, he packed his bags. Of course Malakai came with him, and Luca too. And before I knew it, word had been sent out that Aelin needed help and demi-fae started pouring in from all over Dorrendale. They would fight for her, the queen who would recognize them and give them a homeland - a place where they were wanted and respected.

In a way I was glad for their help, we needed the men and their enhanced abilities made them twice as good as regular soldiers. But once they all decided to come, the voyage was delayed nearly a month. I just wanted to get to Terresan, to Aelin. I hated that she was on her own in a hostile country. But it's not like I had much of a choice. I had to wait for everyone to arrive and figure out a way to charter several ships to help bring the demi-fae over. Luckily that turned out not to be as big of a problem as I had predicted, seeing as the Ashryvers offered their services. Speaking of them, I should probably tell Aelin that they agreed to fight with us in this war.

I turned to follow her, looking over my shoulder at the young men she had left behind. It took almost all my will-power to keep my face neutral. The blond haired man (he must be her cousin) looked shocked, hurt, betrayed, and pissed off all at once. The two men who had their swords drawn looked extremely confused. It was greatly amusing.

This would be interesting; it seems Aelin already had several "connections" that she obviously didn't tell about me. I would have to talk to her about that, I need to know what they're allowed to know about me in case she had anything planned.

And with that I turned on my heel and took off after Aelin.

...

***Aedion's POV***

"Bloody fae!" I muttered under my breath as I followed Aelin and the fae thru the castle. After they were done reuniting, they both took off for the gates without exchanging another word. The only reason I knew they were heading toward the gates was because one of the guards told me that the fae had arrived with others, and that they had been detained outside the gates.

"Bastard," Chaol muttered right along with me. Well that was some consolation, I guess. The Captain was just as unhappy as I was with our current predicament. It seems that there is someone else in the running for Aelin's attention.

"She didn't greet me like that," Chaol said to me. "Did she hug you like that?"

"No," I replied, my tone darkening. "I've never seen her like that before." And it was true. When Aelin rescued me from the dungeons we were pressed for time. I hadn't even gotten over the shock of seeing her before we raced out of the castle and into the dark of the forest. After that she had been scarce, out on scouting missions and such, and we never really had a proper reunion. Not like she had just had with the fae.

"It just doesn't make sense," Chaol was saying.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I first met her, Celaena, while deadly, kept quiet and very much to herself. It wasn't until the very end of the competition, until she opened up to me. Even then it wasn't much. She was at the castle almost six months before I knew _anything_ more personal about her. She was in Wendlyn for maybe three months. It just doesn't seem like her to let someone in that quickly."

"You're just jealous that she seems to like the fae more than you," I sneered at him.

"Perhaps you're right," Chaol said, looking slightly resigned. "But you are too."

My steps faltered, and I stopped just inside the doorway as Chaol continued on toward the gates. He had hit the nail on the head. I was jealous. No I was more than that. I was jealous and infuriated and some feeling I couldn't quite name. I had only seen the fae for all of about a minutes and I already hated his guts. What was wrong with me? They couldn't be that close, all they did was hug. It was a greeting that's all, if a bit inappropriate. No commoner should be so casual with my queen. He didn't even bow! Just a slight incline of his head, like he was an equal. Which he wasn't. He must be taught his place.

With a slight growl I straightened my shoulders and strode out into the sunlight. Whatever she had with that fae had to be eliminated. He most likely bewitched her with some form of magic, the damn bastard. I lengthened my stride. I _must_ protect her from him and Maeve.

...

***Aelin's POV***

I quickly weaved thru the busting courtyard, dodging bystanders, merchants, soldiers, and the occasional court nuisance who was vying for my attention. By the Wyrd they were annoying, always trying to get me to do things for them. Normally I just had Aedion intimidate them or Murtaugh distract to them. I turned my face so they wouldn't recognize me and hurried to the gates.

As I approached, the guards recognized me and straightened to attention. But I wasn't really paying much notice to them; I was looking only at the people surrounded warily by soldiers who had swords out and at the ready. Emrys was out in front, his hands in a placating position.

"What in the wyrd do you think you're doing," I asked in an infuriated tone. How dare they threaten my friends! They weren't even fighters!

"Your Majesty these fae came and demanded to speak with you, we were just about to send them away and-"

"No I meant why are you threatening them? Have they done anything to antagonize you?"

"No m'lady but-"

"Then there is no need to threaten my guests is there?"

"N-n-no Your Majesty" The guard looked terrified. Good. I would have to talk to Aedion about making sure the guards understood that the fae were not our enemies.

I turned toward the demi-fae, "I am so sorry. Welcome to Terresan." They looked tired and travel worn, but proud and determined.

Emrys stepped forward, "It is quite alright Elentyia. I don't expect anyone to take a bunch of demi-fae showing up with ease."

I moved forward to shake his hand saying, "You might not, but I do. You're family and should be treated as such."

Emrys smiled and pulled me into an embrace. As I pulled back I saw hope and joy spread across the faces of the other demi-fae, many of whom I recognized from Mistward.

Emrys opened his mouth to reply when his eyes shifted to something behind me. I was half turned when I heard the soldiers draw their swords and start shouting commands.

I looked to see what the commotion was, my hands already reaching for my daggers. It was Rowan. I was confused for a moment before I realized why the guards were upset, Rowan had probably shifted in front of them and then flown off to come find me. Such a Rowan thing to do.

"He's alright, let him thru," I ordered the guards.

"M'lady are you sure?" I answered that with a nod of my head before turning my attention back to Rowan.

"Took you long enough," I said to Rowan. "I think you're getting slow in your old age." Behind me I heard the sharp intake of breath from some of the demi-fae and Luca choking back a laugh.

Rowan just rolled his eyes and said, "I can still out run you on your best day _Princess." _I just smirked. I knew he could too. Rowan as the only person better than me in everything, oddly enough I didn't really mind.

"Now don't you two go fighting again," Emrys scolded. "You've already curdled all the milk in Wendlyn; I would hope you'd be able to avoid doing the same in Terresan." That got a chuckle out of Rowan.

We looked at each other and simultaneously said, "We'll try." Both of us cracked wide grins.

From behind me I heard an awkward cough. I turned and saw Chaol, looking rather confused and out of place. Exiting the courtyard was Aedion, looking pissed and determined. I was confused for a moment until I remembered that I hadn't told them about Rowan. Oops.

**A/N- So I know a lot of people have different opinions about how Rowan and Aedion will act in future books. The way I view it is this. They are both characters we have only seen for one book, where they both didn't experience a whole lot of growth and development. By that I mean we haven't seen them at their worst or at their very best. We don't know how they'll react in all situations or what all their feelings are. **

**For Rowan I know people expect him to stay all somber and mean. I don't think he will. So far we've only seen him when he was in the pit of despair and when he was crawling back out of it. His journey shadowed Aelin's in Heir of Fire. We don't know what he was like before Lyria died or before he met her, like we do with Aelin and Sam/Chaol. **

**So, I have decided to write Rowan how I would write Aelin. Throughout Heir of Fire it is pointed out several times that Rowan and Aelin are reflections of each other. And that is exactly how I'm going to write them. Rowan will have an attitude similar to Aelin's, maybe a tad bit more serious, to reflect his age and experience, but otherwise pretty much the same. He will be funny, serious, overprotective, snarky, and everything we love about Rowan. **

**As for Aedion, he won't change too much from people expectations of the book. I do think he'll be a bit possessive and childish and jealous at times, but I can back that up from the book so...yeah. **

**This has been a PSA. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this update took so long. I've had a lot going on with the end of school and finals. I do plan on finishing the story properly sometime before September 1st. I hope you enjoy! **

**The characters all belong to the wonderful Sarah J. Maas**

***Aelin's POV***

My mind went blank. How do I explain who Rowan is? He's more than an acquaintance and a regular friend. We have a connection stronger than lovers, but that's not the right term either. I also couldn't tell Aedion that we were _carranam_ either, for obvious reasons.

I turned to Rowan panic in my eyes, practically shouting a silent help. I could see the amusement in his eyes at my predicament, jerk.

"So Celaena, who are these..." Chaol trailed off gesturing to the demi-fae.

"Friends," I finished for him. "My friends are the demi-fae from Wendlyn. They are going to help us win this war." I completely ignored the fact that he actually wanted to know who Rowan was. Emrys nodded his head in agreement and rest of the demi-fae let out cheers of enthusiasm.

"Elentyia," Emrys asked, "do you have a spot where we can set up camp? It's been a long journey."

"Of course," I said. "Chaol, can you show them to the northern pasture?" He nodded and gestured for the demi-fae to follow him as he set off. He looked nervous, but at least he hadn't freaked out about them being half fae yet.

Emrys, Malakai, and Luca stayed behind.

"Elentyia, is there a place in the kitchen for me to work?" I smiled, of course he would want to work.

"I'm glad you asked. The kitchen has been lacking a proper chef since we arrived. The men have been taking turns cooking. I would be honored if you would take over the duties as head chef." It was true, kind of. The head chef had gotten sick about a week ago. The resulting chaos in the kitchen meant most people cooked for themselves rather than eat the questionable food the chef-of-the-day turned out.

Emrys looked surprised at my offer, but smiled and said, "Of course."

"On one condition though." He waited for me to continue. "That you continue with being the storyteller while you're here."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." And I knew he wouldn't. Storytelling for him was as integral part of his life, just as fighting was for mine.

"Excellent, I'll show you to the kitchen and your rooms." He looked confused.

"But the rest are camping in a field." Emrys protested.

"Yes," I responded, "and you're working in the kitchens. You do not need to walk a mile every morning before the sun is up. You're here to help and that's fine, but your staying in the kitchen. End of discussion."

Emrys hesitated for a moment, then sighed, "Well I guess there's no point in arguing with you, lead the way Elentyia."

"Your Majesty," an infuriated voice said. "You will address the queen as Your Majesty and bow." SHoot, I forgot about Aedion.

"They will do no such thing," I said shooting Aedion a glare. I turned back to Emrys, Malkalai, and Luca who looked confused but were starting to bow. My eyes flashed, "Don't. You. Dare."

Shooting Aedion another glare, I turned on my heel at strode toward the kitchens calling over my shoulder, "The kitchen's this way."

...

***Aedion's POV***

She blew me off. She completely and utterly ignored me, all for the sake of her new _friends. _Who were they anyway to address my Queen like that?

I trailed behind the demi-fae following Aelin, trying to decipher how she viewed the newcomers. She seeming to genuinely like the older fae, the one she addressed with respect as Emrys, and she tolerated the other older one whom she called Malakai. The young gangly fae seemed to have no fear or Aelin or the far warrior. Aelin seemed to like him and answered all of the questions he asked her about weapons and the fortifications of the fort.

And the warrior fae. He stood around 6'5" with weapons glinting from under his cloak, he was a walking armory. But that wasn't my main concern. No, my main concern was how close he walked to Aelin and how comfortable she seemed around him. She had no fear, none whatsoever. The way he looked at her was even more unnerving. He had a small smirk on his face, like he was constantly amused by her very presence. It was really starting to grate on my nerves.

Aelin entered the kitchen thru the back door in the courtyard, her _friends_ following close behind her. I stopped just outside the door listening to Aelin show Emrys around the kitchen.

"So this is it. I know it's a lot bigger than the one at Mistward. Do you think you'll be able to manage it?"

"I think we'll be fine Elentyia, I'll recruit some of the younger fellows to help if I need it," Emrys answered.

"Alright, I'll show you to your rooms then. You'll be staying in the northern hall, it's the closest rooms to the kitchen. Rowan, you'll be staying in the western wing right around the corner."

I saw red. The western wing. That was the wing that only our most trusted allies were allowed to stay in. That was where Aelin, Chaol, Ren and Murtaugh, and myself had rooms. Aelin was the one who had pushed for the separate wing the most, she didn't want anyone to be able to ambush us while we slept.

I let out a low growl, waves of fury radiating off of me as I stalked away from the kitchen, thru the courtyard to go find Chaol and Ren. We had to do something before Aelin got herself hurt.

...

***Rowan's POV***

I followed Aelin thru the halls of her fortress with Emrys, Malakai, and Luca close on my heels. Her cousin had disappeared as soon as we entered the kitchen. I don't really know what to think of him, to be honest. But I do know that he does not like me, and I have no idea why not. Besides showing up unannounced that is.

As we entered an empty corridor, one I assumed to be the northern hall, Aelin turned to us and asked, "How was the journey over?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Luca jumped right in, speaking at full speed. "Oh it was horrible. We hit a really bad storm when we first set out and the captain was going to turn the boat around. Fortunately the next morning it was gone and we went on our way. The funny thing was we had an excellent wind the rest way here. It was almost like it wanted us to get to Adarlan as soon as possible, because of it the month long trip was cut in half!"

"Did it now?" Aelin muttered. "Well it's a good thing the gods decided to favor you on your journey." She gave me a long look, I merely shrugged.

She stopped outside of a door toward the end of the hall. Opening the door to her left she said, "this room is for Emrys and Malakai and the one directly across is for Luca." Aelin rocked back on her heels, biting her bottom lip as she waited to see if they like the rooms.

It took Emrys a minute to answer, "These rooms will do nicely Elentyia, thank you." The rooms were simple and bare but cozy enough. Each room consisted of a queen size bed with a thick mattress and several blankets, a dresser, a large fireplace, a small table, and two chairs. A large rug covered the floor around the bed.

"Thank you for the room Elentyia," Luca said. "Can you tell me how to get to the northern field? I want to go talk with the other warriors." Aelin nodded her head and gave him directions before he took off toward the demi-fae camp.

Emrys and Malakai had started to set up their room so Aelin bid them farewell and started to walk toward the western wing.

"You've been awfully quiet so far," she said to me.

"I've been observing, that's all. It's good to be back by your side again, that way I don't have to worry about you dying every five seconds." She rolled her eyes at that.

"It's not my fault I had the worst instructor in the world. He kept getting me into things without thoroughly considering them." I didn't really have a response to that, it was semi true. I hadn't been trying to get her killed, but I hadn't cared enough to steer her clear of all danger, that was different now.

"So," she said after a moment, "A good little breeze on the way over huh?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

I snorted, "The boats moved way to slow for my taste. Flying would have been much faster. And besides," I continued, "I feared if I left you on your own for too long you might perish from boredom."

"If only," she shot back. "The only thing I'm going to die from at this rate is suffocation in this council." I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain.

"The council, mainly consisting of myself, Aedion, Chaol, Ren, Murtaugh, and several men from my uncle's court, keeps trying to push for an attack on Perranth. It's complete foolery. We need to capture the port city of Suria in order to open a way for the Wendlyn soldiers into Terrasen. You did get their assistance right?" I nodded and she continued. "Anyway, before you showed up I was in the middle of a very long 'conversation' about the pros and cons of attacking Perranth. They don't see the point of capturing Suria. Now that you're here I was hoping you'd help convince them?"

She ended with a question and I rolled my eyes, of _course_ I would help her. She smiled.

"So what do you think?" She asked. I could see the real question in her eyes, _what do you think of my council_?

"Well," I started, "The fort's not half bad. Your guards could use some work, they had no idea we were there until we walked out of the forest. And your-"

"That's not what I meant," she retorted.

I hid my smirk. "Not bad per se, they're just young and inexperienced. Unfortunately now is _not_ the time to gain that experience."

She let out a resigned sigh, "I know, we know all the theories, but none of us have the experience necessary to wage a successful war. Even Aedion. Not all of us have some three hundred years of battle experience."

"Four hundred actually."

"Smart Alec," she said as she opened a door to the right. During the course of our conversation we had made our way to the western wing, passing several guards on our way. After I entered the room Aelin closed the door behind me. The room was pretty much the same as Emrys's room, the only differences were that the furnishings were a little nicer, the bed was a king size not a queen, and there were two dressers.

I turned and asked silently _do you really need two dressers?_

_Well unless you want to put your stuff with mine..._

_Point taken_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Kind of forgot I wrote Fanfiction for a while, oops :) **

***Dorian's POV***

I woke up to a tail hitting me in the face, repeatedly.

"Fleetfoot enough!" I said pushing her tail to the side. She just looked at me, licked my face, and jumped off the bed to go stand by the door letting out that pathetic whine. I looked at the ceiling and groaned, why did I get stuck watching the dog? I heard footsteps padding back toward me and suddenly a nose was shoved in my ear, followed by a sloppy kiss across the right side of my face.

"Alright, alright! I love you too," I laughed. She yipped excitedly and practically bounced to the door, aching to be outside of the room.

Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I shoved them into my boots and headed toward the door, finally giving Fleetfoot her freedom. She took off down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Celaena's door, or Aelin as she now prefers to be called.

It was a little weird thinking about her as Aelin, my archenemy. But I guess she's always been my father's archenemy, not mine. She was and always will be my friend.

Fleetfoot started whining and scratching at Aelin's door, she must be in there. I strode down the hall, about to grab Fleetfoot so she'll give Aelin some peace when the door opened. Fleetfoot practically flew into the room and I heard a shout of surprise and Aelin's ringing laugh.

I met Aelin in the doorway, she was practically dying she was laughing so hard. When I saw the cause of it I joined her.

On the floor of the room was a man with a look of complete shock on his face. Fleetfoot had taken it upon herself to sniff out the new intruder to her lady's room. She was walking all over him, constantly sniffing and occasionally licking his face. He did not seem to be enjoying it.

"Aelin, get it off," the man said, almost a plea.

"She's just checking you out Rowan. I think she likes you." Aelin managed to reply between gasps for air. He shot her a glare which sent her into another fit of laughter. I decided to have pity on the poor man and called Fleetfoot to me. After a long pause, she obliged and trotted over to have her ears scratched.

"Ah, I'm sorry Rowan but the look on your face," Aelin said, finally recovering from her laughing bout. "You act like you've never met a dog before." She crouched down to pet Fleetfoot and she leaned into her, obviously enjoying it.

"Not a normal one, no. Not in a long time." He said, slowing standing up, trying to recover some of his dignity. For the first time I got a proper look at him. He was tall, probably around 6'4" and a warrior from the look of him. He carried an arsenal of weapons and looked like he had just returned from a long journey. His long white hair hid most of the tattoo that covered the majority of the right side of his face and neck. We stood there awkwardly for a moment while Aelin fussed over Fleetfoot before I stepped forward and introduced myself.

"I'm Dorian," I said sticking my hand out.

He looked at it for a moment for a moment before he reached out and shook my hand. "Rowan."

...

***Aedion's POV***

Ren was being impossible, again.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. So what if she has another warrior to protect her. It just means she's safer than she was before."

"But he's fae," I practically snarled back. "Who knows where his allegiance really lies. For all we know it could be with Maeve."

Ren stopped sharpening his sword and set it aside to look me square in the eye. "If there's one thing I've learned from being around Aelin it's that she always has something up her sleeve and that although we may think she's insane it always works out. When we went to rescue you and Dorian from the castle, I thought there was no chance in hell we were going to make it out alive, much less with you AND the prince. But we did."

He hesitated then continued, "It's not like you to go against your cousin. You've always trusted her judgement before, why would you question it now?" That made me pause. I had been overreacting a bit, I hadn't even held a conversation with him yet. Ren was still waiting for an answer.

"I...I don't know. I just don't like him."

"You're jealous," a voice said from behind me. The captain strode into the courtyard. "You're jealous of the fact that she is friends with someone who is bigger and scarier than you."

I sputtered. "I am not...why would I possibly be...jealous!? I'm her cousin and soon to be bound to her by blood. I am her closest confidant, I have no one to be jealous of, others are jealous of me!"

Ren and Chaol shared a look.

"Jealous," Ren said.

"Defiantly," agreed Chaol.

I glared at them both before turning on my heel and storming off to the training area. I needed to burn off some steam, I was NOT jealous.

...

***Aelin's POV***

"So you're really willing to teach me?" Dorian asked.

"Well it's not really going to be just me, Rowan will be helping."

Dorian looked slightly confused as he looked at the fae warrior walking besides me, "No offense Aelin, but why isn't Rowan going to be training me."

Rowan answered, "When people with powers are trained they are normally trained by someone with an opposite power. That way it's safer for both of you in case you lose control. Your magic manifests normally as ice, so Aelin will train you. But since you have raw magic, I will be helping."

Dorian nodded his head in understanding and asked, "raw magic?"

"I means that your magic can manifest itself in more than one way," I replied. "For example you might use ice in one instant and flame in the next or have immense strength or control the air ect."

"It basically means we have no idea what you can and can't do," Rowan butt in. I glared at him.

"Well I wasn't going to put it THAT bluntly." I shot Dorian an apologetic look.

He shrugged, "I'd rather have it bluntly than try to do something and accidentally blow up the manor."

Suddenly Fleetfoot, who was walking besides Dorian, took off ahead of us toward the training compound where the sound of soldiers sparring resounded.

We picked up the pace, wanting to find out what had Fleetfoot so intrigued. Inside was not a surprising sight. Fleetfoot was leaning against Chaol's legs, one of her favorite people after Dorian and myself, as he watched the on going events in the "arena" from his seat on one of the side benches. He smiled at us in greeting but was unable to move as Fleetfoot was sitting on his feet. Ren, sitting next to him, nodded his greeting, but made no move to get up.

I turned my gaze toward the sparing match going on in the center of the area where Aedion was currently battling five guards. Battling might have been the wrong word, annihilating was probably better. They stood no chance whatsoever, the fight looked like it would be over within a minute.

I leaned down to pet Fleetfoot as Dorian asked Chaol, "How long has he been like this?"

"This is the fifth match," he answered. "He's running out of opponents. They all can tell he's in _that_ kind of mood."

"What kind of mood?" asked Rowan frowning, looking between Aedion, Dorian, and Chaol. Dorian and Chaol hesitated before Ren finally butted in.

"Well you see...whenever the general *chin jerk toward Aedion* gets angry about something he likes to blow off steam by pummeling someone."

"Or _something_ when opponents run out," Chaol added.

"I take it this happens often?" Rowan asked.

"Well more or less, last time he broke a couple of practice swords," Dorian replied. "It's not that big of deal, everyone blows steam off somehow and this is just how he does it."

Rowan frowned, looked to where Aedion was trying to find another opponent insane enough to challenge him in his current state, and sighed.

My head snapped up and I looked at him and asked _what are you planning?_

_Your cousin needs to burn off steam and get himself under control. Plus, I never properly introduced myself. _

_Now is not the best time Rowan! You and I both know that the main reason he's like this is because of what he thinks is between us. _

He didn't reply. All he did was shoot me that arrogant grin of his before edging thru the crowd to get to Aedion. A growl ripped out of my throat, startling my companions and Fleetfoot, but they were the least of my worries.

This would NOT end well.


End file.
